


Paradise

by smolsquared



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Oh yea btw they live in Brooklyn, Partying, Past johnten, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, hansol gets mentioned once in a while, hyung line are parents, jungwoo and the rest are their kids, yangyang is VERY young and smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsquared/pseuds/smolsquared
Summary: Nct alternative universe where they live in New York and a whole lot of shit goes down





	1. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten says something that changes his relationship with his son, Hendery. Nobody wants to hear what Hendery had to hear his father say, except he's fine...

Ten enters the apartment and closes the door. Kun startles awake from dozing off on the couch, after waiting more than 4 hours for the younger to return. "Ten, where have you been all this time and where's Hendery ?" 

Ten throws his keys down on the table and sighs. "You know where I went, I went to go get Hendery” Ten replies.

“Okay, and where is he ?” Kun speaks with a snide attitude. 

"Well, obviously he's not with me" Ten rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen to raid the fridge. "And what's with your attitude ? It's too late to be playing these games"

Kun sighs and crosses his arms in the kitchen and leans on the doorway, staring at Ten. “I just want to know where you’ve been ''

Ten looks up at Kun and squints. “You don’t believe me ?” 

"I didn’t say tha-" Kun starts, but gets cut off by an overly defensive Ten.

“But that’s what you implied” Ten slams the microwave door closed on his ramen.

“I didn’t imply anything" Kun voices, growing more annoyed at the other's ignorance.

“Yes you did, kun” 

“Okay so what if I did, huh ? Because I care about our relationship ?”

“Don't start this again. You’re just trying to find something to argue about" Ten fumes, face turning red. "I said I went to pick up Hendery, but he wanted to stay another night, so leave me alone already"

Kun pauses, realization hitting him. "Wait, why did Hendery want to stay another night ?"

"I don't fucking know, Kun" Ten’s voice reaches it’s peak volume, as he is now shouting across the kitchen. "Why the fuck would you want to come home when one of your stupid father's is a whore with children by almost every man they've fucked ?"

Kun's eyes widen from the outburst, his thoughts shifting to the teenagers that are probably listening to this late night argument instead of sleeping or playing video games as per usual.

'There is no way Lele, Dejun, and Yukhei can sleep through this' Kun walks over to Ten, placing a hand on his back to comfort him.

Ten roughly pushes Kun away and continues his rant. "And how would you feel knowing that your parents hate each other and can't even be hostile long enough for your graduation ceremony ? And that the arguments get so bad that you have to hear one of them say they regret having you ?"

"Ten, did you really say that ?" Kun lets out.

Ten lets out a shaky sigh, feeling his eyes well up, “I-I did, but I didn’t mean it. I was just mad and Johnny and I were arguing and it just came out but- b-but I” Ten chokes out a sob cutting himself off. 

Kun shushes him and takes him in his arms “Okay, okay calm down”

He leans Ten's head on his shoulder, allowing the latter to sob into it. He looks up over Ten's head and sees Chenle looking worried from the hall, starting to walk over.

“Papa..?” 

Ten quickly lifts his head and attempts to wipe his tears before turning to Chenle. He tries his best to smile at him with his eyes red and cheeks wet. “What’s up ?” He sniffs. 

Chenle frowns but nonetheless he answers him “Nothing, just making sure everything’s okay”.

Ten breathes in once more and sighs out with a smile. 

“Everything’s fine sweetheart, don’t worry”

-

“I’m sorry kiddo” Johnny stands at Hendery's doorway, trying to give his son as much space as possible.

“...” the latter stays quiet, curled up on his bed with his back turned to his father.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it cause we’re not close but I know your father better than anyone, you know he didn’t mean it”

“Yeah, I know” the reply comes in the smallest of voices.

“You alright ?” Johnny asks, although he doesn't want to pry or seem like he's forcing anything.

The boy lying on the bed shrugs “I guess so”

His father frowns at him.

When Johnny met Ten all those years ago, they never meant to have a baby together, especially when Ten already had one and didn’t have anyone to help him out. Even after they had Hendery things just never clicked with them. They couldn’t stay together but either way they tried to make it work and put things aside for Hendery’s sake and innocence when he was younger. Although he’d never admit it, Ten appreciates Johnny for always helping him with Hendery AND Yukhei, even though he wasn’t his father. And Johnny is thankful for the son that they have together. Sometimes they can’t hold out for long and some sarcastic remarks are made or the looks become aggressive which makes them go at it again. They never regret having him though.

Ten met Kun when Yukhei, Hendery and Kun’s own son, Dejun, were a year old. They were crazy about each other. Having two kids, for Ten, had changed him, he hadn’t been with anyone since Johnny. But when he met Kun he couldn’t help himself from falling for him. Kun understood his situation with having Dejun and having to care for him by himself, he knew what it was like so he respected Johnny and never intended to ever try and take his place. After multiple tests of commitment, Ten and Kun had Chenle when the other boys were two. 

Around the same time, Johnny met Taeil and everything for them went smooth and quick from the moment they met. Taeil was completely understanding and was never judgmental towards Ten or Johnny, he respected the situation and never attempted to intervene. Johnny and Taeil had one of their own when Hendery was still a baby, but despite it being stressful they made it work and eventually had Jisung two years after Donghyuck.

Johnny pouts and sags his shoulders like a child. Hendery has been just laying there in his bed curled up since the argument ended.

“Are you going to school tomorrow ?” Johnny asked. Hendery sighs and sits up “Yeah, I’ll be fine” he lightly smiles.

“Okay” Johnny smiles back.


	2. Father's Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is worried about Hendery the next day. He says he’s okay because he wants to be okay. Meanwhile, Ten wants Hendery to understand his impulses and his fatherly love.

"Yo, wassup man" Yukhei sits across Hendery at the usual round lunch table. Hendery looks up from his phone, noticing Jungwoo walking up to the table to join them and sit next to Yukhei.

"Hey guys" he greets his half-brother and his boyfriend.

It gets quiet for a moment until Yukhei breaks it. “Soooo… are we going to talk about what happened last night or just keep sitting here being awkward?”

Jungwoo slaps Yukhei's bicep as Hendery lightly laughs. "Yukhei! It's too soon to bring it up!"

Hendery tilts his head, confused as to how Lucas AND Jungwoo know about anything. "Wait, how do you two even know about it?"

“Papa came home mad last night and argued with Dad" Chenle comes out of nowhere, along with Dejun who sits next to Hendery. "You know how mean he gets after interacting with Mr. Seo"

He looks over at his other brother “Ah..” he says, now understanding. "So, now everyone knows that Papa hates me and regrets having me ?"

“Don't say that. You know Papa loves every single one of us?” Dejun hugs Hendery, trying to comfort the younger. "Despite what he may have said"

"No, you don't understand" Pulling away from his brothers embrace, he sighs. "Kun loves you and Chenle so much, that you don't need a second dad. Even with two parents, I still don't feel that. My dad and papa each have a whole second family, yet I still don't feel loved or wanted"

Yukhei places his hand on Hendery's back as the latter softly sniffles. "Bro, I feel you with that. But as much as Johnny loves his other family, you gotta remember that you were there first and he loved you first and always will" He laughs lightheartedly. "And that's coming from the dude whose dad left him before he was even born"

"Aww, baby" Jungwoo clings to Yukhei. "You're so strong"

"But still… have you seen the way Papa looks at Chenle ? How he looks at Dejun ? Even when Jungwoo comes around he seems to adore him more than me" Hendery sinks further into his seat, putting his head down. "But I look like Dad, so I'll never get those looks from Papa"

"Hey losers" Donghyuck arrives at the table with Mark trailing close behind. "What the hell is this depressing ass atmosphere ?"

"Yo chill, Hyuck" Mark sighs, sitting at the table. "But deadass, what's wrong with Hendery?"

"Oh," Donghyuck suddenly remembers the argument between his father and Ten last night. "Uhh, actually Mark, let's go sit over there with Jaemin and Jeno"

"Wait, why?" Mark gets ignored as Donghyuck drags him across the cafeteria. "I wanna stay with Lucas and Hendery" His complaining quickly fades away into the sea of high schoolers.

Hendery lifts his head frowning, looking around the cafeteria for Mark and Donghyuck. "Did they leave because of me ?"

"Nah bro, Hyuck said something about talking to Jaemin about something" Yukhei tells a white lie to protect Hendery from any further, unnecessary damage. "Oh yeah, did you hear about Jeno's party on Friday ?"

"Oh yeah," Jungwoo chimes in, helping to change the subject. "It's gonna be lit. You coming, Hendery ?"

The sad boy shrugs, "I was thinking about it, but I don't know anymore"

"Nah fam, you going" Yukhei pats Hendery’s back, a little harder than intended, "You need to get out the house and lighten up"

"Ouu, Yukhei, let's get wasted" Jungwoo excitedly claps, thinking of the alcohol and weed that might be at the party. "Hendery honey, you should join us"

Dejun clears his throat. "I don't know about that. Papa and Dad will be so pissed if anyone besides Yukhei comes home intoxicated"

"What!? Why does Yukhei get special treatment ?" Hendery furrows his brows and crosses his arms. "Now I want to get drunk just because they'll be mad"

"Yukhei is always drunk or high" Dejun states. "And since he's already really dumb, he doesn't have as many brain cells to lose"

"HEY! My brain cells matter too" Yukhei glares at his younger brother before cheering happily "But, Ayeee, that's the spirit! Sometimes you gotta be rebellious to beat the depression"  
-  
Chenle and Jisung run into the house, going straight up to Chenle’s room to play video games and experiment with Jisung's new wax pen. Soon after, Hendery walks in with Dejun and heads straight to his room, while Dejun goes to get their parents.

"Dad, Papa," he follows the delicious aroma of hotpot into the kitchen. "We're home"

Kun looks away from the pot on the stove. “Hey Jun”

Ten sits at the dining table, tapping his foot impatiently. "Where’s Hendery ?"

Dejun hesitates answering due to the intimidating aura that his Papa is emitting. "In his room…"

Ten quickly gets up, making his way to Hendery's room. He knocks on the door before entering without permission. "Dery, how was your day?"

The latter stays silent, ignoring when his father sits close to where he lays on the bed. 

“Dery, please answer me” Ten suddenly hears a wet sniffle. He snaps head to where Hendery lays. 

Hendery whimpers into his pillow and Ten feels his own eyes well up with tears, lips quivering. “Hendery, please talk to me” he lets out with a shaky voice. 

“Why ?” Ten hears him sob out. 

“Wha-"

“Why don’t you love me as much as them” he sobs even more. “You look at everyone with so much love and adoration but when you look at me it’s nothing,” he whispers.

“No Hendery-“ Ten chokes out.

“Yes papa! It’s true! You regret having me cause I ruined everything for you!” Hendery abruptly sits up, starting to get loud.

“No, Hendery that’s not true! How could I ever! I didn’t mean what I said. I said it out of the anger I felt towards your father and I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” 

Hendery keeps whimpering, now with his knees to his chest and palms digging into his face.

“You and your brother are the best things that have ever happened to me, you know that.” Ten states truthfully, pulling his son into a hug.

"But, you clearly said you regret have me with Dad" Hendery pushes his father away, rejecting what he felt was an empty embrace. "Why would you say that if you don't mean it"

"It just slipped out" Ten stands and starts pacing Hendery's room anxiously as he starts to lose his patience. "What I meant to say was I regret meeting your father, but the way I said it…"

"Papa, something like that… you can't take back" Hendery takes a deep breath and stands up, realizing he's being unusually expressive. "Just, don't worry about it. I'm better now"

"Sweetie, I know you're not better. Just let me make it up to you" Ten pulls his son into another hug, this one feeling much more genuine. "Kun and I made your favorite hotpot and afterwards, you and I can go to the movies or arcade or… wherever you want"

"Papa, I'm going to be 18 soon" Hendery hugs his father back and sighs. "I was crying like a child, but I'm over it so stop treating me like one"

"Why do you want to force yourself to be mature?" Ten rubs his sons back, not wanting to let go of his fragile child. "Just like your father"

Hendery shifts, feeling like his father is judging negatively based on his other father. "Papa, you're-"

"It's a good thing, Hendery" Ten releases Hendery from his embrace. "At times, yes, I'm tired of your father and I may display a strong hatred for him, but…"

Ten pauses, not sure how to word this without sounding like a marshmallow. "He's the reason I was able to raise you and Xuxi. Without him, I probably wouldn't have been able to raise you guys"

"But if u hate us, then-" Hendery starts, only to get cut off.

"I don't really. I love you so much that I'd die for you, but your father and I have such a complicated and toxic relationship that I forget that he was even there for me when I needed help raising Xuxi" Ten wipes the few tears that slid down his face. "I considered giving you and Xuxi up after you were born, so I could move on with my life, but your father convinced me that I'd regret it more than anything"

"So you really do hate me. Papa, just say it" Hendery says thought his clenched teeth.

"No, sweetie. I'm trying to tell you that you're the best thing that happened in my life. It's been damn near 18 years and I would've killed myself if it weren't for you" Ten punches the wall, feeling weak again. "You and your brothers are everything to me and I'd do anything to make sure you guys feel safe and loved"

“Papa… ” Hendery closes his eyes and evens out his breathing. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, please” he whimpers out and feels more tears spilling out. 

“Hendery, I just want you to know that I would never regret having you and that I love you and your brothers equally” Ten sighs.

Xiaojun knocks on the already open door, gaining the attention of Hendery and Ten. "Dinner's ready" he walks away with Hendery following close behind, leaving his father behind along with their conversation.


	3. Spill the Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Chenle is scared to visit his best friend. Taeyong is 'da choppa', but he means well. Markhyuck has no chill, but neither does Jaemin.

“DAD!” Kun jumps from where he’s sitting at the dining table and spills his tea.

He heavily sighs and puts his hand on his forehead to calm himself. Kun looks up to his son who ran from his room screaming for who knows why.

“Oops, was that my fault? Sorry,” Kun scowls at Chenle, beginning to stand with the mug in hand. 

“What is it Chenle?” Kun walks into the kitchen.

“Dad, I wanted to know if... I could, uh, spend the night at Jisung's,” Chenle bites the inside of his cheek. 

Kun makes a slightly confused face while grabbing paper towels to clean the mess. Chenle’s never actually asked before to sleepover with Jisung. He walks back into the dining room and looks at Chenle who’s fiddling with his thumbs.

“You’ve never asked to sleepover, why’re you asking now?” It’s always a kiss on the cheek to both parents while he’s running out of the house with a bag. 

“Well, after what happened...”

“Don’t worry about what happened the other day,” Kun lightly chuckles.

“What about Papa?” Chenle bites his bottom lip.

“Listen Chenle, if you’re really that worried then ask Papa about it," Kun looks at his youngest son.

“Ok” Chenle turns around and walks towards his parents' room. He lightly knocks, poking his head inside.

“Hey,” Ten turns his head towards the door from where he’s standing in front of his closet.

"Papa," Chenle hugs his father before sitting at the foot of his bed. "How was your day so far?"

“It was good,” Ten pushes some hangers out of the way. 

"That's great! Just checking in one you," Chenle nervously laughs, hinting that he has something he wants to say.

“Yup,” It becomes awkwardly silent in the room as Ten finally pulls something off a hanger, placing it on the bed with a tired sigh. "What do you really want, Lele?"

"Remember that fight you had with Johnny?" Chenle speaks almost inaudibly, not wanting to strike a nerve.

Ten stops everything he's doing and raises one of his eyebrows in curiosity. "What about it?"

"I wanted to go to his house, but-"

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Ten sits beside him, feeling weird that his youngest child is asking about his ex.

"I wanna sleep over with Jisungie, Papa" Chenle almost pouts in Ten's direction, but quickly remembers it only works on Kun.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that boy," Ten laughs off what he assumed would be a very awkward conversation. "Go ahead, you know we don't mind."

"Yay! Thanks Papa," Chenle basically disappears out of Ten's room as quickly as he appeared.

-

As Chenle and Jisung are juuling and talking, Donghyuck burst into the room “HEY, YOU LITTLE SHIT” he points his finger at his younger brother. 

“What?” Jisung makes an annoyed face at the boy in the doorway. 

"DON'T 'WHAT' ME! YOU FUCKING STOLE MY NEW WAX PEN!" Donghyuck fumes, not sure whether he should strangle Jisung or throw him down a flight of steps. "GIVE IT BACK NOW!"

"I mean… I didn't 'stole' it, I borrowed it," Jisung hits his juul, blowing the smoke in Donghyuck's face. "And I can't give it back"

"What do you mean yoU CAN'T? DID YOU ALREADY FINISH MY SHIT, YOU CRACKHEAD?" Donghyuck balls his fists, ready to start swinging.

"It's not done done, but like, it's done," Jisung snickers. "And you're lucky dad's not home or we'd both be in trouble"

"You little-" Donghyuck glances at Chenle and takes a deep breath. "I'll just deal with you later. I'm going to see Mark"

After Donghyuck leaves, Chenle lets out a relieved sigh. "Why did you lie, Jisungie?"

"How else are we supposed to get litt?" Jisung holds out his hand and Chenle places the wax pen in the other's palm from his pocket.

-

Donghyuck meets Renjun, to go visit Mark and Jaemin's house.

When they approach the house Mark is already standing at the door waiting for them. They both walk up the steps where Marks door is and immediately Donghyuck wraps his arms around his waist “Hi” he smiles.

“Hi” Mark giggles back at him.

Just as Donghyuck leans in to kiss him, Renjun is walking right past them, “Gross” and let’s himself in.

"Renjun!" Jaemin tackles him in a hug. "Yay, I finally don't have to third wheel these nasty ass kids by myself."

Jaemin and Renjun laugh as Donghyuck rolls his eyes and Mark ignores them with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Donghyuck, Renjun. How are you kids?" Taeyong welcomes them when Mark leads them into the kitchen.

"Good," the two guests answer in unison.

"How's your parents? I haven't seen Taeil or Winnie in the store this week" Taeyong passes the boys multiple large bags of chips from the cabinet as Mark gets the drinks.

"Papa's kinda sick, so he's been staying home," Renjun informs Taeyong with a sad voice. "He's making me do evening shifts and Hyuck get day shifts"

"Aww, tell him we said to feel better," Taeyong watches the boys walk off toward their rooms. "And don't make too much noise, so those annoying neighbors won't call the damn cops again."

-

Lee Taeyong.

His oldest son, Mark, refers to him as 'da choppa' because he can be quite the helicopter parent. Not only is he strict, but he also tries to get involved in their lives too much. As a result, he pushes Mark to study hard and maintain the best grades in his year. He doesn't allow his sons to date or go out often because he knows what teenagers in Brooklyn do. Ultimately, Mark loves his father, but often finds himself arguing and disagreeing with him.

On the other hand, Taeyong's younger son, Jaemin, understands that every rule his father enforces has a purpose. Jaemin is seen as good child, although he's sneaky and rebellious. He sneaks out, has a boyfriend, and occasionally smokes weed with his friends. Having seen Taeyong work so hard to keep them out of the streets, Jaemin appreciates him and helps him out whenever he can, with whatever he can.

Taeyong doesn't choose favorites because he loves both of his boys the same. He just pushes Mark harder because he wants him to be happy, successful, and set a good example as the older brother. He wants Mark and Jaemin to do everything he wasn't able to do at their age.

Back in his day, Taeyong was known as one of the toughest guys in the streets. When he was 16, Taeyong was kicked out of his parents house after coming out to them. Not only did he drop out of highschool, get into fights, and scam credit cards, but he also began selling drugs. He didn't choose that lifestyle, he just needed money and a place to live.

All he had was the clothes on his back and a few stolen credit cards to start his hustle. By the time he was 20, he was known all over Brooklyn. Then he met Ji Hansol, a local community college student. After months of getting to know each other and dating, Hansol inspired Taeyong to get his GED, go to college, and make something better of himself.

Eventually, Taeyong finished school with a degree in early education and had Mark and Jaemin along the way. Being in a good relationship with two beautiful children and a job that he enjoys, changed his life drastically and he had Hansol to thank for it all. But good things never last long.

After work, at his first elementary school job as a first grade teacher, Taeyong got a phone call. He was picking Mark and Jaemin up from their daycare program, holding their hands as they walked to their apartment. He didn't want to risk his 3 and 4 year old children running into the street, so he ignored the call.

Once Taeyong was inside the apartment with Mark and Jaemin, he got another call. Taeyong looked at the contact number and his stomach dropped. He recognized the number as the precinct's. 

“H-hello?” He answered with a shaky voice.

“Is this Taeyong Lee?” A man asked with a thick Spanish accent.

“Yes,” Taeyong gulps.

“Mr. Lee, I’m so sorry to inform you but Hansol Ji was shot dead this afternoon.”

-

Jaemin and Renjun aggressively play Black Ops 4 on Mark's PS4.

"Yo, Renjun, you deadass suck at this game," Jaemin sighs when the game ends because Renjun shot him instead of an enemy.

"It's not even me, it's the game that sucks," Renjun laughs.

"Can you losers lose quietly?" Donghyuck lifts his head up from Mark's neck.

"Can you two nasties quietly be nasty?” Jaemin rolls his eyes when Donghyuck flips him off and continues attacking his boyfriend.

"Why are you even doing this in the house? Dad doesn't want us dating and we still do, but doing this in his house? In the room we share? With us right here? It's unacceptable, bro," Jaemin's eyes are narrowed, but voice is calm as he lectures his older brother.

"Jaemin, I-"

"Get over it, Nana. It's not like we're fucking," Donghyuck completely detaches himself from Mark, sighing as he plugs his phone into the charger. "But if it really makes you feel better, we'll stop,"

"Thank God!" Renjun dramatically jumps in the air. "We should watch a movie or something," he suggests.

“What kind of movie?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, anything” Renjun shrugs.

“Renjunnie, are you going to Jeno’s party?” Donghyuck looks up from his phone.

“Uhh… I don’t know, maybe,” Renjun makes an unsure expression.

“C’mon it’ll be fun,” Jaemin taps his foot against his friends knee with a small pout.

"Maybe for you, but I'm not really a party-person," Renjun states, uninterested.

“Yeah, but like, all of us are going,” Donghyuck smirks. "Let us get you litt, Jun. You know any party is valid with Jeno, Nana, and me."

"HEY! What about me?" Mark slaps the back of Donghyuck's head.

"Babe, you just end up tipsy and weird," Donghyuck rubs the back of his head. "Sitting in a corner like a lightweight bitch," he sticks his tongue out at the older, running to sit beside Renjun and throw his arm across his shoulder.

"It depends," Renjun strokes his chin in thought. "Will I end up going home shitfaced drunk?"

"That's up to you bro," Jaemin leans forward to place his hand on Renjun’s shoulder. 

"Okay, good because my Pops will murder me if I go home dead," Renjun laughs.

"Ayeee, so you going!" Mark cheers childishly.

"No, it's still a maybe," everyone in the room sighs at his impassive tone.


	4. So Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is a lightweight and donghyuck ain’t having it. Jungwoo is sad, despite being with his friends. And there’s a... fight ???

“Ok! So we have food, drinks, Jisung and Donghyuck are on the way with dope,” Jeno points at everything he lists off and sighs, throwing himself on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“And… I can finally relax until those fools get here,” he says leaning in to kiss Jaemin. Jaemin is softly gripping the front of Jeno’s shirt with a little smile. Their lips softly graze each other’s and then-

“YO! WE GOT MORE ALCOHOL!” Yukhei barges into the house holding multiple black and gold bags from the liquor store, ruining the moment. Jungwoo, Jeno's older brother, comes in right after him and closes the door. 

-

“Hyuckie,” Mark is swaying around with his arm hanging around Donghyuck's shoulders. "Let's go upstairs," he attempts pulling his, much more sober, boyfriend in the direction of the bedrooms.

"No way, the fun is just getting started!" Donghyuck leads Mark to the backyard, where their group of friends sit in a circle.

Jeno's backyard has a gray and blue patterned brick floor stretching across his backyard. The tall white fences are decorated with string lights, draping from the left fence to the right. There are six gray and white outdoor lounge chairs, five of which are occupied by Yukhei, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaemin, and Chenle and Jisung sharing a chair, Chenle sitting on the other's lap.

"Wait, Hyuck, I just realized I have something to do," Mark pulls away from Donghyuck, walking back into the party.

Donghyuck sighs, following after his boyfriend. "Mark, what the hell do you have to do?" he grabs Mark's wrist when he attempts to leave through the front door.

"I have to go for a run," Mark starts jogging in place. "I have so much energy. I gotta run or I might explode," he almost collides with the door when Donghyuck releases his grip.

"On god, you're such a lightweight," Donghyuck roughly drags Mark back to the rest of their friend group.

"Baby, just let me go running," Mark laughs when Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "You can come if you want- AYOOO! Not like that though," Mark laughs excessively, too drunk to notice when Donghyuck pushes him on the empty seat between Yukhei and Chensung.

Donghyuck plops himself on Mark's lap before he can get the chance to run away, leaving him to whine. "I'm just trynna run and be active. Do y'all see how mean Hyuck is being?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll show you mean when I leave your drunk, passed out ass in the middle of the street later," Donghyuck sneers.

The other boys laugh at the couple, already use to Donghyuck having to tame Mark the Lightweight after he has even the smallest drop of alcohol.

"Yo, Jisung, pass that shit," Donghyuck glares at his brother, holding out his hand for the blunt. "First, you steal my wax pen and now you hog all the weed?"

"Chill bro," Jisung calmly speaks, his voice a bit lower than usual, as he passes the marijuana bundle to Donghyuck.

Yukhei stifles his laughter. "You deadass stole his cart again?" Jisung nods, a smile slowly creeping onto his lips. "And you didn't share?"

"He shared with me!" Chenle raises his hand, giggling into Jisung's neck. "He always shares with me, right Jisungie?"

Jisung slowly nods again, too high to verbally respond.

"How lame!" Yukhei turns away to look at his boyfriend, but is eyes land on the boy across from him, Jaemin. "Yo, Nana!"

"What's up," Jaemin looks at him before taking a sip of his drink.

"Come sit with me," Yukhei's words fall from his mouth like a broken faucet. "Let's talk," he waves Jaemin over as if his life depends on it.

"Talk about what?" Jeno scrunches up his face, when Jaemin leaves his side to stand in front of Yukhei.

"Don't worry about that," Yukhei slurs quietly, pulling another bottle liquor from beneath his chair. "You wanna play a little game with me?"

"What game?" Jaemin hums in interest. "If it involves standing, no because my legs feel like jelly," 

Jeno frowns at the way his crossfaded boyfriend sways with the wind. He walks over to pull Jaemin back into their seats. "Don't go to other guys," Jeno sits, pulling Jaemin into his lap and holding him protectively. "And Yukhei, stop looking at my boyfriend like that, don't you see Jungwoo right next to you?"

Jungwoo watches in silence, already close to tears at the interaction he watched. Yukhei glances at Jungwoo before taking the blunt from Mark and hitting it. After three pulls, he passes it to Jungwoo, passes it straight to Jeno. Lucas avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yo, Yukhei, you got a problem?" Jeno glares at the older, whose eyes have yet to meet Jungwoo's.

"So, what if I do?" Yukhei raises an eyebrow smiling as he feels the adrenaline rush through his veins from the alcohol. "What you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know, but the second I see a single tear leave Jungwoo's face, I'm fucking you up," Jeno ashes the blunt and pulls another out of his pocket.

"Baby, calm down," Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's neck and kisses his temple.

Jeno runs the lighter under the blunt before placing it between his lips and lighting it. "I'm just saying."

"Nah Jeno. Do YOU have a problem? You talking shit for no reason right now and it might get you in trouble," Yukhei smirks, feeling confident and powerful despite being heavily intoxicated by alcohol and weed.

"No reason?" Jeno knows his boyfriend gets anxious when he has to see him angry, so he tries to maintain a calm volume although the anger is still evident in his tone. "I don't know what's up with you today, but why the hell do you think you can flirt with MY boyfriend while MY brother, who is also YOUR boyfriend, watches?" Jeno talks through his clenched teeth, clearly annoyed by the smug look on Yukhei's face.

Jungwoo let's out a small whimper at Jeno's words. Not only was his boyfriend ignoring him to flirt with someone else. But he's embarrassed that it was noticeable to anyone besides himself. Jungwoo covers his eyes, so no one has to see his 'ugly crying face'.

"Maybe you guys should just, like, chill out," Jisung's calm voice goes unheard, despite how loud and clear he spoke.

Yukhei stands and saunters toward Jeno and Jaemin. "Nana, go talk to Jungwoo," Jeno basically pushes Jaemin in Jungwoo's direction. "Yukhei, if you enter my personal space bubble, I'm beating your ass. Bro or not, I don't give a fuck.”

"Shut the fuck up, pussy!" Yukhei shouts while lunging at the younger, pushing him on the ground and getting on top of him.

Donghyuck stops making out with Mark, finally noticing all the commotion. His eyes go wide and he pulls away from Mark and running towards to two guys fighting.

"Yo, what the fuck did I miss!?" Donghyuck yells, wanting answers now.

He watches as Jeno manages to roll over, gaining control of the situation as he punches Yukhei in the face. After the fourth punch, Donghyuck decides to yank Jeno off of Yukhei, who is doing poorly at defending himself.

"What the fuck is this?" Donghyuck turns to Jeno after finally separating him from the older.

"This fucker, Yukhei decided to- Hyuck watch out!" Jeno jumps up when Yukhei attempts to attack Donghyuck next.

"Yea, this is what we're definitely not gonna do," Jisung grabs Yukhei in a choke hold. "If you touch Hyuck, you're starting a whole new set of problems, and you know it."

Jisung releases Yukhei as he sits in silence, while staring at the vibrant blue bricks that have blood dripping on them. His hand flies to his bleeding nose and he starts to feel all the pain that he couldn't feel during the fight.

"Shit," Yukhei groans as he starts to feel 10 times worse than before. Chenle walks returns to the backyard with a warm, damp towel and starts to clean his brother's face. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"I-I'm not, I just-" Chenle's eyes are wide and his hands are shaky as he hesitates to get close enough to help his brother's.

Jisung crouches beside Chenle, taking the towel from his trembling hands. "Look what you did, Yukhei. You made your own brother scared of you," Jisung quickly cleans Yukhei's wounds and helps him sit in a chair.

"Lele, don't be scared of me. It's not like I'm planning of beating your ass next," Yukhei smirks, watching as Chenle visibly panics and squeezes Jisung's arm. "I'm joking kid. Don't worry," he laughs at his younger brother's reaction.

Jisung shakes his head and pulls Chenle away from his dumb brother.

"Jisung," Donghyuck sits beside Jisung passing him a freshly lit blunt, watching as he puts it on his lips. "You're such a brat."

"What did I do now?" Jisung sighs, already use to this tiring lecture.

"What if Yukhei would've beat your frail ass for holding him back?" Donghyuck smiles at Jisung's annoyance. "Stupid shit like this really sobers me up, you know what I mean?"

"He's too drunk to even do anything. You saw how he was barely able to hit Jeno," Jisung passes the blunt to Chenle who takes two puffs before giving it back. 

"Lele you're done for the night," Donghyuck laughs at the unfocused look in Chenle's eyes.

"Where did everyone go?" Jisung looks around the backyard, only to see Mark sleeping in his chair and Yukhei staring at the ground with his head in his hands.

"Well, Jaemin took Jungwoo upstairs when they started fighting," Donghyuck accepts the blunt from Jisung. "Jeno went to go talk to them, I haven't seen Xiaojun or Renjun since the party first started, and Hendery left before we came out here,"

"Dery was drinking and wanted to sleep, so I called him an Uber," Chenle gets up from his seat and places himself on Jisung's lap. "Jisungie, I'm so gone," he wraps his arms around Jisung's neck, leaning his head on his shoulder 

Donghyuck laughs at the two, standing up from his seat. "Then, good luck because Dad is on his way and I'm pretty sure he called Ten," he walks away after ashing the tiny blunt between his fingers and throwing it over the fence.


	5. Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck pulls the plug, despite being the life of the party. Jisung almost gets caught greening out. Ten gets triggered. Renjun tells his parents too much, but not enough.

Donghyuck walks back into the house from the back and goes to the living room, where the music is playing and people are dancing. He makes his way through the crowd and pulls the wire from the stereo, cutting off the music.

He stomps up onto the wooden coffee table and shouts, “ALRIGHT FUCKERS, GET THE FUCK OUT! PARTY'S OVER!” 

The crowd of high schoolers start murmuring, as Donghyuck jumps down. Upon seeing everyone still standing around when he looks up, he scrunches his eyebrows together. “I SAID GET OUT, WHAT THE HELL!”

Everyone finally starts moving as Donghyuck pushes his way to the front door, making sure they all get out. 

Jisung comes in from the back, holding Chenle’s hand as Mark trails behind them slowly.

Jeno comes downstairs with Jaemin after hearing the music stop. “Thanks Hyuck,”

“No problem dude,” Donghyuck waves him off.

“Why did the music stop?” all heads turn towards Renjun's voice.

"It's 2 am, bro. Party's over," Jeno sits on the couch between Jaemin and Donghyuck.

“Where the hell have you two been all this time?” Mark says. 

“Upstairs, what the fuck happened to your face?” Renjun ask Yukhei as he now walks in, looking beat up.

Yukhei has a cut on his cheekbone, swollen upper lip, and dried blood under his nose. He holds his phone up to his ear. "Okay, whatever," he pauses before sighing. "I'm not gonna leave on my own! Bye," he hangs up the phone and lays the floor.

"Papa's gonna be mad," Chenle holds his hand over his mouth, shocked at the way Yukhei spoke to their father.

"Wait, did Renjun just say they were upstairs?" Mark asks out loud.

"Oh shit, wait, what we're y'all doing up there?" Jeno's eye widen. "Y'all better not have been in my room-“

There's a knock at the front door before Johnny opens the door and looks at all the boys. He walks in and stands over Yukhei. "What the hell? Are you guys sure Jeno did this?"

Jeno sighs. "I don't mean for it to be so bad, but I may or may not be drunk and unable to restrain myself," he laughs nervously.

"Where's Jaehyun and Doyoung?" Johnny looks at Jeno expectantly.

"I don't know. They're just out for the night," he shrugs.

"Do they even know you're having a party?” Johnny questions.

"Dad, you know they don't care as long Jeno and Jungwoo get good grades," Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"Right," Johnny turns back toward Yukhei. "So, do you want to tell me why you guys were fighting?"

"No," Yukhei mumbles quietly, laying back on the ground.

Johnny turns his attention to the other culprit. "Jeno?" He sighs when Jeno gives the same response as Yukhei. "Okay, I tried. Donghyuck, Jisung, let's go."

Jisung struggles to open his eyes, detach Chenle from his arm, and stand. "Where are we going?"

"Donghyuck," Johnny glares at his older son. "What the hell is wrong with your brother?"

Donghyuck attempts to answer, but has no words and only shrugs. "That's weird he was just fine and fully functioning a few minutes ago…"

"What!?" Johnny yells and Ten slams the door open as if he's been summoned. "How much did you let him drink!?"

"Mr. Johnny, it's okay. Jisungie wasn't drinking, he just has a fever and he's tired," Chenle speaks, sitting Jisung down beside him. "Hi Papa!" Chenle excitedly runs into Ten's arms, squeezing him tight and leaving him confused.

"Hey, baby," Ten doesn't pay Chenle any mind and walks over to Yukhei, yanking him up. "Go get in the car. NOW!"

"Papa, I-" Yukhei starts to talk, but Ten's glare shuts him up.

"I don't wanna hear it. Go sit in the car and wait for me," Ten ignores his oldest son as he stumbles, clearly too heavily intoxicated to even walk straight.

Dejun rushes to his side and helps him walk to the front seat of the car, sitting behind as they wait for their Papa.

In the small moment of silence that Ten left, everyone hears whimpering and sniffling by the stairs. "Renjunnie, why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know how to get home," he chokes out, wiping his tears.

"What?" Ten closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before he goes off on everyone. "Go get in the car, I'll bring you home," he crosses his arms over his chest, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Who else in this room is drunk?"

Mark slowly raises his hand, followed by Jeno and Jaemin.

"I ain't no lightweight, so I'm not drunk. But, you know, I had a few drinks," Donghyuck speaks up proudly.

"Donghyuck," Johnny narrows his eyes at said boy. "Shut up. Just, shut up."

"Okay, Dad," Donghyuck sinks into his seat, leaning on Mark's shoulder. "I love you, Dad."

"I know, now shut up," Johnny sighs, letting a chuckle slips out.

"This is not funny, Johnny," Ten glares at his ex, rolling his eyes and continuing. "I'm taking Renjun home, so you can take Mark and Jaemin. Chenle, let's go, baby," he motions for Chenle to hurry and get in the car.

"Papa, I wanna go with Jisungie," Chenle pouts, clinging to his best friend.

Ten looks to Johnny, both already knowing that Chenle is welcome to spend the night again.

"I guess," Johnny walks to the door, opening it. "I'm gonna go wait in the car. Hurry up," he leaves the house.

"I already told Dad I'm staying here," Jaemin lies. Taeyong doesn't want Jaemin spending the night at Jeno's because he knows Jeno likes Jaemin, but not that they're dating. Jaemin just told his father that he'd be at Johnny's house, which he believed, being close friends with Johnny.

"Ight, later bro," Mark daps his brother into a 'drunk Mark hug', which is an emotional hug that makes others uncomfortable because he not usually fluent at hugging.

"Bye weirdo," Jaemin pulls away from his older brother, watching Donghyuck grab his wrist and drag him outside.

"Bye bye Papa," Chenle hugs Ten again, kissing his cheek and giggling as he leaves with Jisung.

Ten sighs in relief that everything is finally falling into order. "Are two gonna be fine here, by yourselves?"

"We're not alone. My brother's upstairs," Jeno follows Ten to the door, walking him out as if he was a guest. "The reason I fought Yukhei was because he was acting weird with Jungwoo, and tried to flirt with Jaemin."

"Oh… I'm sorry about his behavior. You know how reckless he is," Ten pats Jeno's back.

"Yeah, I know it was the alcohol, but I really couldn't hold myself back after Jungwoo started crying," Jeno shrugs.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow," Ten pulls Jeno into a quick hug. "I told Yukhei that he better not hurt Jungwoo because he is such a sweetheart and I know how Yukhei is," Ten rolls his eyes, leaving the house and getting in his car.

-

"So, how was the party, besides the fight?" Johnny looks through the rear view mirror to see Mark asleep on Jisung's shoulder. "And the alcohol."

Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung answer in unison, all answering completely different.

"Aight."

"High."

"Awesome."

"What did you say, Jisung?" Johnny makes eye contact with Jisung through the rear view mirror.

"I said it was fly," he answers, looking out the window to avoid eye contact.

"Oh…" Johnny laughs under his breath. "You kids still say 'fly', these days?"

"No, Dad, just Jisung," Donghyuck laughs, Chenle and Jisung joining in.

-

"I am so disappointed, Yukhei," Ten keeps his eyes on the road, his hand tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. "I understand if you wanted to drink, have fun, get loose, whatever it is, but fighting your friend?"

Yukhei groans from beside his father. "Pops, I feel like I'm gonna puke if you keep nagging me," he leans his head against the window, staring at the houses along Eastern Parkway as they approach Renjun's house in Crown Heights.

Ten raises his hand, close to back slapping Yukhei, but stops himself because he's never hit one of the kids. "Don't make me embarrass you," he clenched his jaw.

"Who is there to be embarrassed in front of?" Yukhei looks back at Dejun and Renjun. "These two were just fucking in Jeno's room, so-"

"We were not!" Dejun's eyes widen in shock. "Stop starting trouble everywhere you go, you jerk," he kicks the back of Yukhei's seat.

"Aye, keep your feet off the seat, Jun," Ten calmly warns.

"Tennie," Renjun whines.

"Don't call me that," Ten narrows his eyes, at the nickname that he only allows his close friends to call him. "But what's up?"

"I have to tell you the truth," Renjun pauses dramatically, making Dejun glance at him anxiously as he takes a deep breath before slurring out his confession. "I'm really drunk right now."

"It's really obvious, bro," Yukhei laughs along with Dejun, who thought Renjun was going to expose them.

"Renjun, honey, don't drink ever again," Ten sighs. "Should I bring you inside and talk to your parents for you? I like feel you'll just say something stupid because you have no common sense right now," Ten pulls up in front of Renjun's house, amused by his drunken personality.

"Noooo, you don't have to. They're probably both sleeping, not even worried about me," he shrugs, opening the car door and getting out. “Bye Tennie, bye Yukhei,” he looks at Dejun. “Bye Sweetcheeks” Renjun blows a kiss to him as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Once he closes the door Dejun facepalms and sighs. "What did he just call you?" Ten asks while watching Renjun go towards his house.

"I have no idea, he's just really drunk," Dejun's eyes also stay on Renjun.

"I can see," his father groans. "He can barely walk. I gonna go help hi-"

Just as Ten foreshadows, Renjun walks around the car to the right sidewalk and trips. He starts laughing loudly and continues to his gate. 

Stumbling and giggling towards your own house is probably not the best strategy, when you’re trying not to get caught. But drunk Renjun doesn’t know any better.

He finally makes it, taking out his keys, almost dropping them in the process. He opens the door and almost falls inside. He then shushes himself from making noise. 

“Renjun,” someone sitting in the illuminated kitchen calls out to him.

Said boy jolts at the sudden call of his name. “Ah Dad, so lovely to see you here,” Renjun says trying to find a normal pose to stand in. 

“You’re drunk,” Yuta glares at his older son, sighing.

“No I’m not,” he burps.

“Yes you are.” 

“Welp,” he shrugs his shoulders “So what Dad, I’m drunk, is that what you wanna hear ?” The words slur out of his mouth. “There’s not much you can do now, is there?” Renjun tilts his head.

“Watch your mouth,” Yuta points at him, stepping closer to his son.

“No Dad, I think I should say this,” he hiccups. “I'm turning 18 soon and you and Papa should get off my back once in awhile y’know?” Yuta just watches the boy.

“It’s not that easy for teenagers these days, okay dad?” Renjun steps back, throwing his head back. “And yeah, I know you guys need to be worrying about Yangyang and it can get stressful, blah blah blah,” Renjun does a weird dance at the end.

“But like helllllooooo you can't be taking that out on me dude, it’s just not right, get it?” Yuta opens his mouth only to be cut off.

“Whether you notice it or not, it’s true,” Yuta frowns at his son's words. "I try to get through things myself just so you guys don’t have any more stress”

“Like when I lost my virginity,” Renjun quickly covers his mouth, knowing he shouldn't have said that.

“You wha-!”

“Ah ah ah father, I’m still talking,” Renjun puts up his hand to stop his father, not feeling guilty and wanting to get everything off his chest. “I was all like 'what the fuck?' That was great, Dejun can really bend but now what do I do,” Renjun makes a weird face. “Ya feel me?”

"What!?" Yuta takes another step toward Renjun. "First of all, sit down. I feel like your gonna fall and hurt yourself," the teenager complies and sits beside his father, ending up way closer than he intended. "So, you lost your virginity to Dejun?"

"Yup," Renjun nods, smiling at the memory. "It was really nice, actually-"

"Stop," Yuta cuts him off before he can go in detail. "When was this?"

"Valentine's day," Renjun leans back into the couch, losing all of his energy and yearning to sleep. "I think I'm gonna take a nap here," he closes his eyes.

"No, go wash up and sleep in your bed," Yuta frowns when he gets ignored. "Let's go," he pulls Renjun off the couch, leading him to his bedroom.

"Yuta, what's with all the noise?" Sicheng peeks his head into Renjun's bedroom. "Oh, you're home Renjunnie. How was the party?"

"Fun, interesting,” Renjun stops taking off his shirt. “Frisky” he sighs dreamily before continuing to change.

"What?" Sicheng steps into the room, sitting at the foot of his son's bed. 

"Since I already told Dad, I might as well tell you," Renjun does another dramatic pause, leaving his Papa in suspense. He takes a deep breath, giggling at the strange looks his two fathers give him. "I'm drunk, Papa."

"You're what?" Sicheng quickly stands in front of Renjun and places his hands on his face, looking at his son's face closely for signs. "How long have you been drinking?"

"Only today, but I think I drank too much," Renjun rolls into his bed, letting his Papa tuck him in properly, since he is unable to. "Thanks Papa," he smiles with his eyes closed, already falling asleep.

"We have a lot of talking to do in the morning," Sicheng kisses Renjun's forehead. "Goodnight, Renjunnie."

"Night, Renjun," Yuta leaves the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind him.


	6. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung almost gets caught up. Jungwoo hates Yukhei. Ten needs to be more careful with his words. Renjunnie is a good boy. Yuta and Kun are 'cool' parents.

Jisung and Chenle walk into the kitchen to see Johnny, Taeil, and Donghyuck sitting at the table.

"Are you sure you didn't let Jisung drink yesterday?" Johnny sighs, asking for the last time. "He looked really fucked up."

Donghyuck looks up from his cereal, in annoyance. "First of all, I don't let him do anything. He does whatever he wants and he didn't want to drink. Why don't you go ask him why he looked like that instead of pressing me?"

"Stop talking to your father like that," Taeil scolds him after slapping the back of his head. His son mumbles a small, unapologetic 'sorry' to Johnny.

"Don't start with the attitude and I don't want to bother him because he probably has a hangover after yesterday," Johnny stands to go to the living room but stops when he sees Jisung and Chenle standing at the door.

"Good morning everyone," Chenle sings out, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Good morning boys. How did you sleep?" Taeil asks and walks over to them, looking for signs of a hangover.

"Great!" Chenle gives Taeil his usual smile and a thumbs up.

"Fine, I guess," Jisung answers dryly. He stares back at his two fathers, whose eyes never leave his face.

"How was the party?" Taeil glances at Chenle before turning his attention back to Jisung. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," the two boys answer in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

"Were you drinking last night?" Taeil continues to calmly interrogate them.

"No," Jisung looks over at Chenle who starts to fidget with the sleeves of his sweater. "Can you guys, like, not? If we were drinking we'd have some type of hangover. Especially if it's as much as you think," he lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Then why the hell did you look so bad last night?" Johnny continues to ask, now finding himself irritated at Jisung for displaying his rare attitude.

"He had a fever…" Chenle quietly speaks up, very intimidated by Johnny and Taeil's interrogation.

Taeil brings his hand to his son's forehead, narrowing his eyes at the fact that Jisung's body temperature is normal. "Whatever, are you hungry?"

"Ah, we're going to meet up with some friends and chill," Jisung tells more than asks, while walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Taeil asks, reverting back to his usual, passive tone. "Do you need money?"

"We don't know yet. We're just going to link first," he digs his hand into his pocket, pulling out two $20 bills. "I got bread, but thanks for asking Mom," he gives Taeil a quick hug.

"Stop calling me that," Taeil sighs. "Be careful and call me when you're on your way home."

"Wait, so you're just letting him off like that?" Johnny gapes at his husband.

"Clearly he wasn't drinking last night. He would've been like Mark," Taeil points to Mark as he stumbles in, holding his head.

"Good Morning Mom, Dad," he slowly puts a hand up at his future in-laws, walking to Donghyuck and pulling him out of his seat. "Baby, come sit with me in the living room, it's too bright over here."

"Don't interrupt my meal you degenerate," Donghyuck verbally protests, still allowing his boyfriend to pull him to the next room.

"I wish these kids would stop calling me Mom," Taeil sighs, grabbing his keys. "I'm going to work. Make sure you remind Hyuck he has to work at 3. I'll see you later, Babe," he kisses Johnny before leaving the house.

-

“Jeno…” Jaemin sighs out as his boyfriend kisses down his neck. Jaemin cups his jaw to bring their lips back together, while his other hand is tugging at Jeno's hair. Jaemin straddles the older's lap with Jeno's hands gripping his waist, slowly making their way up his torso.

Jeno is pushing Jaemin's shirt up, about to pull it off as Jaemin leans back to make it easier and-

There’s a knock on the door.

Jaemin and Jeno rip apart from each other when the door slowly opens and a head full of blonde hair peeks through the crack.

“Can I sit with you guys?” Jungwoo sniffles. 

He had obviously been crying for a while. His eyes are red and puffy, his cheeks and nose are pink, and his lips are poutier than usual.

The two sitting on the bed glance at each other, “Uh, sure Woo” Jeno says.

The blonde walks in, dragging his slipper covered feet across the floor. He stops right in front of the bed before dropping face down into the mattress. The couple just stare at the sad boy, not sure what to say.

Jungwoos eyes fill up again before his shoulders are shaking and he’s weeping into the sheets. Jaemin scoots over closer to him and rubs his back. He gives Jeno a frown, feeling bad for the oldest in the room.

All of a sudden Jungwoo lifts his face up and leans on his hands, “I HATE THAT BASTARD!” Jaemin startles back and moves away as Jungwoo sits up.

“You don’t hate him, Jungwoo,” Jeno frowns at his brother. 

Jungwoo breaks down again. “You’re right, I don’t,” he sobs “I love him so much.”

Jaemin climbs off the bed to go to the kitchen.

“He makes me so happy. That big, stupid, giant, beautiful, loud JERK,” Jeno flinches at the end.

When Jaemin enters the room again he places a spoon, and a tub of green tea ice cream in front of him.

He sits back up and tears the lid off, throwing it and digging in. 

“You know this won’t be the end of your relationship,” Jaemin frowns.

Jungwoo shoves the ice cream in his mouth, he stares at the bed sheets, “Maybe I should tell dad to kick his ass,” the two younger boys laugh which makes him smile a little.

“I wasn’t enough?” Jeno laughs.

“Yea but he won’t hold back,” Jungwoo laughs too.

The laughter dies out and Jungwoo looks at them, “I’m sorry for bothering you guys,” he pouts.

“You could never bother us, Woo, it’s not good to be by yourself when you feel like this. It’s no big deal,” Jaemin speaks up for the both of them.

"Yeah, what he said," Jeno sighs at the sight of his brother's red face and puffy eyes. "And don't take it to heart. We all know Yukhei. He's an idiot and he's impulsive. He's really clingy, like you, and he always thinks of you. You guys are perfect for each other, so don't let this one incident get to you," he smiles at the older reassuringly.

"Really?" Jungwoo's face relaxes.

"Of course bro. You see the way he looks at you. That boy is in DEEP. I'm sure he regrets everything he did that night," Jeno pats Jungwoo's head. "We've known him since middle school and he's always done stupid things when he drinks, maybe not stuff like this, but he's recently been getting bad at drinking. Besides that, he's never done anything like this to make him a 'bad boyfriend'. And if he ever is, just let me know so I can beat his ass again, okay?"

Jungwoo nods, finally smiling and feeling more hopeful. "You're right… He's always been a good boyfriend."

-

"Yukhei, you're such a terrible boyfriend!" Ten yells.

Yukhei sits on the couch, shrinking into it as his father lectures him. 

“I can’t believe you!” Ten clenches his fist and taking a seat on the recliner across from Yukhei. "Why would you embarrass yourself and that boy? Don't you know how much he loves you?"

Kun walks in, setting a cup of green tea on the table for Ten and ginger tea for Yukhei. "Ah, Tennie, calm down and stop yelling at him. Let him breathe and recover from his hangover, for now."

"That's another thing. I'm tired of you drinking all the time! You're only 18 so if you keep that shit up you'll end up getting addicted, if you're not already," Ten frowns, rolling his eyes. "And I know I didn’t raise no alcoholic, so if that's what you want to do with your life, get out of my house."

Kun stares wide eyed, his gaze moving from Yukhei to Hendery, who is now walking into the room. Both are visibly disappointed by Ten's words and feel bad for Yukhei. Kun walks over to Ten, quietly telling him to go upstairs.

Hendery sits beside Yukhei when both parents are gone. The older is not crying, but his expression shows how hurt he is.

"You know Papa is always saying things he doesn't mean, right?" Hendery shift awkwardly when his brother nods slowly, less than a week ago Yukhei was the one giving him this talk. "Don't let it get to you, like I did. He may be a bitchy father, but he means well and wants what's best for you," he quickly hugs his brother before standing. "I know you only drink at parties, but sometimes you just gotta take it slow."

"Thanks Dery," Yukhei mumbles before sipping his tea.

"No problem dude. Just… get some rest because you really look terrible," Hendery smirks before leaving his brother.

-

Ten sits on the bed with his arms crossed, Kun standing in front of him. "You should really stop saying things like that to the boys. They're going to feel unloved," he sighs.

"They know I love them, I just-" Ten starts, but is cut off.

"No Ten. Of all the boys, Hendery and Yukhei might need a little extra love because things have always been harder for them than they've been for Jun and Lele," Kun sits beside his husband. "You know you love them and I know you love them, but when you call your son an alcoholic and threaten to kick him out? He won't know if you really love him or if you just keep him around because you have to as a parent. Same with Dery-"

"Are you telling me how to raise my sons?" Ten pushes Kun's arm away, rejecting his embrace. "Yukhei shouldn't be going around drinking at every party, he knows he does stupid things. And did you forget that he smokes weed almost everyday?" Ten glares at his spouse. "You think that's acceptable? What if Chenle starts smoking weed and getting drunk all the time?"

"Honey, we both know Chenle's a good boy, so we don't have to worry about him. I'm not saying it's acceptable, but you should find a better way to approach the boys instead of saying you regret having them or threatening to kick them out," Kun sighs again, standing to leave. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Dejun about that thing you told me."

-

"Oh, ge-ge! When did you get home?" a three year-old Yangyang jumps into his older brother's lap. "Can we go park?"

"I don't know," Renjun hugs the small boy. "But you should speak quietly," his headache gradually getting worse.

"Park! Park!" Yangyang aggressively shouts, tackling the older.

"No park today, Yang," Sicheng picks up the little boy and starts walking to the kitchen. 

Yangyang goes limp in his father's arms, “But whyyy!” He whines.

“Because Renjunnie isn’t feeling well today.”

"Does his heart hurt, too?" Yangyang questions his father.

Sicheng blinks and after a second he smiles sadly at the sudden innocent question, "No, baby. He was being a bad boy and now he's sick," He sits Yangyang down in his booster seat at the table.

Yuta walks into the living room, catching Renjun's attention. “Hey,” he sits down next to him.

“Hey dad,” Renjun leans back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Ok, but my head is pounding,” Renjun shrugs.

“Hm… do you remember anything from last night?”

Renjun arches an eyebrow, trying to think, “Everything is a blur,” he lifts his head up to look at his father, “How come?”

“You don’t remember anything you told me?” Yuta raises an eyebrow too.

“No,” Renjun fixes his position on the couch, turning to fully face his father. “What did I say?”

“You told me how you felt, you said that we should get off your back 'cause you’re becoming an adult and that it isn’t easy for teenagers nowadays,” before he can continue, Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose and interrupts him.

“Oh god, dad, please don’t pay that any mind, I’m fine,” he sighs at his own antics.

“That’s not all. You also said that, that you try to get through problems on your own because you know how stressful it can be when we need to care for Yangyang,” Yuta stops there.

Renjun stays silent for a moment. 

“Listen, Renjun, I’m sorry if it feels like we don’t give you enough attention-"

Renjun cuts in before he can finish, “No, dad you don’t need to be sorry for that. I was being a jerk, I understand that Yangyang needs more attention. I want him healthy too,” he sighs.

Yuta softly smiles, but it slowly drops when he remembers something else. “Uh, there is one more thing,” he looks away to avoid eye contact.

“What?” Renjun ask, looking at his father.

“Something about Dejun…" Yuta watches as his son's face glows bright red. "Nothing too crazy, just that it happened on Valentine’s Day-" Yuta laughs as Renjun visibly cringes, curling into a ball.

“Oh my god, please stop,” Renjun covers his ears.

“And about how flexible and 'good' he was,” Renjun stops him.

“OH MY GOD STOP” Renjun jumps up from the couch, wincing at the pain that rushes back to his head.

"Alright, alright," Yuta stops laughing, pulling Renjun back into his seat. "But, seriously, why didn't you talk to us more about this? Losing your virginity is a big deal and we never even gave you 'the talk'."

“I don’t know. I didn’t know how,” Renjun mumbles in embarrassment.

"I understand if it was a hard topic to bring up, but this goes for everything," Yuta gives him a reassuring smile. "We're your parents and we love you. You can tell us anything," he pauses, leaving room for Renjun to say something. 

“Okay, I love you guys too,” Renjun hugs his father, some of the embarrassment subsiding. "It's just hard to know when you guys have time for me, sometimes."

"Well, now you know that we always have time to talk to you," Yuta pats the teenager's back. "Just… next time warn us if you think you might come home drunk. It was weird and Papa would rather not see you like that."

"Sure thing Dad," Renjun stands and walks toward the stairs.

"Are you busy today?" Yuta asks his retreating son.

"Do I have a choice? Aren't I in trouble?" Renjun raises an eyebrow.

"No?" Yuta asks more than tells. "Winwinnie," Yuta calls out to his husband, who walks in on queue with Yangyang in his arms.

"Yes, baby," Sicheng sits beside Yuta, letting Yangyang run free to play with his blocks.

"Is Junnie in trouble?" Yuta pulls Sicheng into his arms, cuddling close to him.

"He should be, coming into our house unable to walk or think straight," Sicheng narrows his eyes at their oldest son. "But since he's always a good boy, he's off the hook," Sicheng smirks at the boy before kissing Yuta.

Renjun makes a confused face before shrugging, “Whatever,” and he continues up the stairs.

"Ge-ge, take me too," Yangyang chases behind the older, slowly climbing up the steps.

Renjun glances at his baby brother before picking him up. "Fine, but you have to be quiet because my head hurts a lot," Renjun brings Yangyang with him to his room, leaving both parents smiling at the two.

-

Kun knocks on the door, not getting a response. "Dejun? Are you in there?" He knocks again and is met with silence, so he decides to enter on his own.

Dejun sits in his bed with his AP Psych textbook. "Dejun, we should talk," Kun closes the door behind him, causing Dejun's head to snap up in his direction.

"Dad! Don't you know how to knock," Dejun pulls out his airpods and closes his textbook, keeping the pencil to hold his place. "You scared the crap out of me!"

“I did knock, now let’s talk,” Kun sits on the bed.

"I'm kinda busy studying for my AP test this week," Dejun holds up his textbook, showing it to Kun. "What do you wanna talk about?

“I don’t know. You tell me, ‘sweet cheeks',” Kun smirks.

"Papa told you about that!?" Dejun's eyes widen as he visibly panics. 

“Why wouldn’t he? I’m your father, I should know these things,” Kun chuckles.

"Dad, Renjun was really drunk. It meant nothing," Dejun sighs.

“And what about what Yukhei said?” 

"What did that idiot say now? It was probably something stupid and inaccurate," Dejun rolls his eyes.

“He said that you two, according to what Ten told me, and I quote, were ‘fucking in Jeno's room’.” Kun tilts his head.

"Maybe we did some stuff, but we weren't doing that in Jeno's room," Dejun looks away from his father's knowing eyes.

“Like…?”

"Okay… Maybe we were doing that, but not in Jeno's room. That's kinda rude," Dejun hesitates.

“So, you have done it.” His father confirms.

"Well, yeah. I'm a teenager and I have hormones, so does Renjun and everyone else. It's not like it's bad," he traces the pattern on his sheets. 

“I get that. I’m just surprised that this is coming from you. No offense,” he adds the last part quickly when Dejun gives him a weird look.

"You're my father. I didn't think you'd have to know or find out," he looks at his father. "We don't really talk about these types of things."

“I know, this is more just about you being careful and also, how did this happen?”

"Uh, Valentine's day we were both single and lonely and… we wanted to know what it felt like. It didn't mean anything and yes, we used protection," Dejun laughs dryly.

“Ok, so, you two aren’t in a relationship?” Kun frowns.

"No… we just did it a few times and stopped in April, but yesterday he was really drunk and flirting with me a lot," Dejun blushes at the vivid memory.

"Did he pressure you?" Kun's face grows more concerned. 

"Nooo! I made that decision on my own, he would never force me," Dejun thinks about the day and how Renjun kept asking questions to make sure he was comfortable.

“Do you… like Renjun?” Kun says slowly.

Dejun blushes. “I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it. Everything’s kind of comfortable when we’re… ya know, so…”

Kun gives him a knowing look and starts to stand, “Well, it’ll give you something to think about.”

Dejun just watches as his father exits the room, his eyes are slightly widened. “Yea, I guess,” he says quietly when Kun is already out of the room.


	7. Apologies

"So I'm standing there, watermelon juice on my tiddies," Mark starts one of his weird ass stories. "And I see a bird fly past. It fully disturbed my peace and I'm not okay anymore. I was just trynna look out the window and now I'm scared and still shaking," Mark holds up his shaking arm to show everyone at the table.

Donghyuck giggles profusely, earning knowing looks from the rest of the group. "Were you guys smoking in the bathroom with Dylan again?" Jungwoo asks, shaking his head.

"Nah, in the attic with Tyrique and Yukhei," Donghyuck corrects him.

"You mean Ty from Trig?" Jaemin asks, in confusion.

"Yeah, he wanted to cyph with me and Yukhei for the longest," Donghyuck answers a little too happily.

"Damn bro, no invite," Jisung jokes.

"No bitch, you stole my cart and now you owe me 50," Donghyuck narrows his eyes at his brother.

"Yo! What's up?" Yukhei loudly greets, as he sits across from Jungwoo. "I have a few announcements to make for you guys, since you're all here," he waits until he has everyone's attention.

"I mean you're high as fuck and not everyone's here Yukhei," Hendery points out only to be stared at in confusion by his older brother. "but, go off, I guess?"

"Okay, as I was saying," he unnecessarily clears his throat. "I have some apologies to make," he turns to the first person beside him, which happens to be Chenle.

"Oh god," Hendery mumbles.

"Lele, I'm sorry I scared you that night. I shouldn't have let you see me get like that because I'm your older brother," he pauses for a few seconds before continuing. "And I know how much you look up to me and I appreciate that a lot. Sorry you had to see that especially since I lost, but whatever," he lets out a short laugh before continuing.

He turns to Jisung next. "Ji, sorry you had to break that up-"

"I helped with that," Donghyuck burst into another fit of laughter, Mark following closely behind.

Everyone at the table ignores the two and bring their attention back to Yukhei. "As I was saying, I'm sorry you had to get in the middle and risk getting hurt by an old drunk. I respect that you did that to protect your brother because I was really off it. Keep up the good work and thanks for keeping my baby bro happy," he reaches over Chenle and ruffles Jisung's hair.

Next in line is Jaemin and Jeno, who both look at Yukhei with matching wide eyes. "Nana, Jeno, I'm sorry I got into your relationship. That was outta line. Like, I know I was drunk, but I dragged it. Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at that time Jaemin. And Jeno, I'm sorry I even tried something like that and risked ruining your trust, Jungwoo's trust… I'm also sorry you had to beat my ass, but I honestly needed that," he laughs, looking at Hendery

"Yukhei, I swear to god-" Hendery small voice gets cut off by Yukhei's much more powerful one.

"Actually, I didn't really do much to you recently, but I'm sorry I ate the last pop tart this morning. You like eating pop tarts and I should've thought of you before eating it because you probably wanted it," he nods in approval to his own words.

"I mean, Kun made breakfast this morning and you slept until 9 and came to school late, but thanks I guess…" Hendery trails off when Yukhei turns to the next two.

He makes eye contact with Mark and Donghyuck before he starts laughing excessively. "Nah, I already spoke to you guys before the cyph, we’re cool now," he gives them a thumbs up before looking right across from him to see his boyfriend already close to tears.

"Baby," he reaches across the table to hold Jungwoo’s hand. "I'm sorry that I ignored you that day. And I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking when I tried to mess around with Jaemin. And I'm so sorry I disrespected you and embarrassed you like that in front of everyone. Especially when Jeno called me out and instead of correcting myself, I just became a worst asshole," he tightens his hold on Jungwoo's hand.

"Worse, Yukhei," Hendery loudly whispers to him from across the table.

"I mean, a worse asshole," Yukhei correct himself, standing up and walking around the long table to sit beside the sensitive, crying Jungwoo. "I'm so sorry I made you feel unwanted. I really love you, even though I never said it before," he pulls Jungwoo into a hug, letting him cry into his chest.

"Let's go talk in private, Yukhei," Jungwoo stands, starting to drag Yukhei away from the table, just as Dejun walks up to it.

"Wait, wait, I have to apologise to Dejun first," Yukhei pulls Jungwoo back into his seat.

"What's going on?" Dejun tilts his head in confusion at all the eyes on him and his oldest brother.

"Bro, I'm sorry I told Papa about what happened between you and Renjun. Like, at first I was just joking around because you guys showed up at the same exact time after being gone for so long. I didn't expect Papa to tell Mama Kun to talk to you about it," Yukhei continues his apology. "And I really didn't think it would be true… Anyways, love you bro," he ends the apology, walking away with Jungwoo under his arm.

Everyone looks at each other completely speechless, they're eyes going to Dejun expectantly.

"Aight so boom. Yukhei is high as fuck and apologizing to everyone for what happened over the weekend," Donghyuck fills him in, receiving confused looks from some of his friends. "What? Didn't he ask what was going on?"

"Technically yeah, but that was mad long ago," Mark chimes in before putting his head back down, guiding Donghyuck's hand to his head for a massage.

"So… was that true?" Chenle asks in Chinese, gaining Hendery's attention.

"Well, um, yes but-" he starts back in Chinese, but gets cut off when he notices everyone at the table is now staring at the cafeteria entrance.

When Renjun makes it to the table he sets down his bag, sitting next to Hendery. “When did we get new lunch tables and why are they so rectangular?” he looks around the table for answers.

He finally realizes that all his friends are staring at him. “What…?” He blinks a few times. 

"You and Dejun is 'what'. What's going on there?" Jeno rests his hand under his chin, staring at Renjun expectantly.

"Wait, what?" Renjun looks at Dejun, who sits across the table trying to hide the blush that spreads across his face.

"Is that the only word you know?" Jaemin laughs light-heartedly. "If you are hiding something from us, that's just weird. We're all friends here," Jaemin smiles reassuringly.

"Facts," Mark keeps head down so Donghyuck can continue playing with his hair. "Like, yeah it's awkward now, but if you told us at first, it wouldn’t be this big now."

"Woahhh, he actually made sense," Jisung claps, earning a laugh from everyone at the table, excluding Renjun and Dejun.

"It's not that it was a secret, it just wasn't really… you're business," Renjun pursues his lips. "Not to sound like a jerk, but we didn't want you guys to make it weird between us since it's not an actual relationship," he shrugs.

"Wait, so you aren't secretly dating?" Jaemin asks, now on the edge of his seat as he looks between the two boys. Dejun shakes his head, letting Renjun do all the talking. "What is going on between you two?"

"Don't play dumb, Nana," Renjun rolls his eyes at his closest friend, sighing at his blank expression. "We were friends with benefits, dummy," his ears turn red at the confession, he's never said it out loud before.

"What!?" Jaemin and Jeno shout in unison with wide eyes.

"Chenle, Jisung, cover your ears," Donghyuck narrows his eyes when they don't listen the first time, looking back at Renjun and Dejun when the youngest boys finally cover their ears. "Aren't you guys, like, virgins or something?"

Jisung uncovers his ears and pulls Chenle's hands away from his ears. "Why the hell are we even listening to your high ass?"

"Clearly they're not, if they've been fucking," Jeno states, pointing at Renjun and Dejun.

Jisung and Chenle look at each other before trying to hide the blush on their faces. "That's why, you peasant," Donghyuck laughs at their immature reaction.

"Then what happened on Friday at the party?" Jeno furrows his brows.

"I was just really drunk and I lost control when I saw Dejun," Renjun sighs, running his hand through his hair in annoyance. "How did this even come up?"

"It was all Yukhei's big, annoying ass mouth," Hendery answers.

Donghyuck and Mark look at each other before bursting into a pitiful fit of laughter once again.

Mark hits the table repeatedly, while holding his stomach with the other hand. "He said 'ass mouth'. How are you guys not weak at that," he stops momentarily to speak, but continues laughing when Jeno, Chenle and Jisung join in.


End file.
